Ni en broma derramaría una lagrima por ti
by BreathlessBlueRabbit
Summary: La historia se centra en Kasumi,una chica que se la pasa metida en problemas, aunque a pesar de eso sus notas son aceptables, un día es transferida a Raimon por problemas de conducta.Desde ese momento su vida comienza a cambiar dramáticamente.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Em…este es mi primer fic y em…espero que les guste  
bueno- inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 y blah…blah… los personajes que aquí aparecen tampoco son míos, solo los oc me pertenecen

Disculpen la ortografía, aunque tenía puesta la auto corrección así que dudo que algo este mal xD aquí esta y ojala les guste :3

**Capitulo 1 parte 1:**

Maldición…Arg- - Dije entrecortadamente, tratando de aguantar el dolor causado por una navaja clavada en mi muñeca.

¡Je! ¿Creías que podías simplemente burlarte de mí?-dijo la chica que me ahorcaba mientras enterraba su navaja en mi muñeca sonriente.

Bueno….necesitaste una navaja para vencerme- me burlé, aunque a penas podía hablar por la presión en mi garganta.

Idiota- puso más presión en mi cuello – no necesito la navaja – la saco de mi muñeca bruscamente.

¡Ah! -No logre contener un grito de dolor – maldición…debí tomarte enserio desde el principio.

Me tome un segundo para respirar y luego levante mi pierna para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago con lo que me soltó, aproveche la oportunidad para tirarla al piso y quitarle su navaja para hacerle un gran corte en el brazo derecho, me levante con dificultad había perdido mucha sangre, corte una parte de mi blusa y me vende la herida.

Caminaba lenta y temblorosamente por la calle, ya era muy tarde y no había gente en los alrededores, al ver que no podía encontrar ayuda me apoye en una pared y respirando agitadamente esperaba morir, al principio no creía que perdería tanta sangre, pero mi vista se estaba nublando, así que solo cerré los ojos y esperé.

Pero desperté, si, lo hice, estaba acostada en mi cama boca arriba.

¿Un sueño?- Mire mi ropa y mi muñeca, las pruebas de que no había sido un sueño, vi que mi muñeca llevaba una venda limpia, claramente alguien muy cuidadoso la había cambiado.

Me levante y me quite la blusa, manchada de sangre.

Maldición…era la última que tenia…- suspire.

Saque una camiseta de la caja en la que guardaba mi ropa, me la puse y salí de mi habitación, solo para chocar con alguien.

Tsk, quítate idiota-dije y levante la mirada, era Hiroto un chico con el que siempre me la pasaba discutiendo, pero se podría decir que éramos amigos.

No deberías decirme idiota niñita-dijo poniendo su dedo en mi frente y empujando mi cabeza- tú deberías tener más cuidado.

Cállate, solo ten más cuidado, quítate, me estorbas- lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

¿Dónde rayos esta tu respeto?

Con gente que lo merece- respondí desafiante- adiós- dije y me fui empujándolo.

Oye- me detuvo tomando el cuello de mi camiseta.

¿Qué? Ya suéltame...

Nada, olvídalo...

Bueno, suéltame, me ahorcas- dije fingiendo que me ahogaba.

Idiota...  
¿Por qué un idiota llama idiota a otra persona?

Porque la otra persona es aun más idiota- sonrió burlonamente.

Arg...adiós- solo me fui.

Cuando Salí me di cuenta de que era domingo y que realmente no tenía nada que hacer.

Bueh…que aburrimiento- solo seguí caminando sin rumbo.

Mientras caminaba vi a un hombre muy raro, mientras bailaba cantaba o mejor dicho gritaba "¡Soy un minero feliz!"

¿Qué mier.…? –dije, aunque en mi interior moría de ganas de unirme a él.

Ya llevaba media hora caminando y lo único que pensaba era que el día era jodidamente aburrido.

¡Ah! Joder que aburrimiento- grite y algunas personas se voltearon a verme.

Estuve caminando hasta muy tarde y cuando ya estaba oscuro decidí volver pero me encontré con dos chicas que me impedían el paso, ellas fácilmente superaban el metro setenta.

Bien! Aquí esta espero que les haya gustado :D  
si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo déjenla en los comentarios  
y em…ah, dice parte 1 porque dividi el capitulo en dos partes, porque según yo era demasiado largo y eso  
Si no les gusta que este dividido díganmelo porque el 2 también esta así y si no les gusta puedo subir ese entero ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Aquí está la parte dos :3 bueno, ya saben…inazuma eleven no me pertenece..blah…blah y sus personajes tampoco…blah…blah_

_Gracias Pava-Flower por comentar…aquí esta y que bueno que te haya gustado, me emocione cuando vi que a alguien le gustaba*-* xD  
espero les guste :D y eso…_

**Capitulo 1 parte 2:**

Estuve caminando hasta muy tarde y cuando ya estaba oscuro decidí volver pero me encontré con dos chicas que me impedían el paso, ellas fácilmente superaban el metro setenta.

Déjenme pasar- dije de forma insolente.

Eso sonó a una orden- dijo una de las chicas.

No nos gusta que nos den órdenes- continuo la otra.

No me importa

Eres Daimaru ¿no?

Si ¿por qué?

Recuerdas a Uo

¿Quién es Uo?

La chica con quien peleaste ayer, tienes problemas- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente la más alta de las dos.

¿Por qué?- pregunte.

Dos amigas de Uo quieren destrozarte por lo que le hiciste-dijo la otra

¿En serio? ¿Dónde están? No las veo…

¡No te burles de nosotras!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, una de ellas me tomo del cuello de la camiseta y me levanto mientras la otra me daba una patada en las costillas.

Bueno...s-si son más fuertes q-que ella- dije entrecortadamente ya que la patada había sido tan fuerte que no podía respirar muy bien.

Decidí terminar esta pelea rápido, así que simplemente le di una patada en el estomago a la chica que me sujetaba, no me soltó, tuve que darle otra patada para que lo hiciera, no parecía que le hubiera dolido mucho, se mantenía en pie sin problemas.

Puedes usar armas, estas en clara desventaja- se rieron.

No- sonreí burlonamente- ustedes están en desventaja idiotas…ahora peleare en serio.

Salte y le di un rodillazo en la cara a una de ellas, con eso logre tirarla al piso. Iba a dejarla inconsciente para que no me fastidiara, pero un punzante dolor en mi brazo derecho me lo impidió. La otra chica me acaba de herir con un cuchillo.

Ahora si maldita, me las pagaras – dije fríamente abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriendo, mostrándole mi cara más psicópata, logre notar un poco de miedo en su mirada.-Dijeron que podía usar armas pero eso heriría mi orgullo, así que lamento decepcionarte, no usare ningún arma.

La derribe usando la misma técnica que con la otra chica, cuando estaba en el piso la voltee para que quedara boca abajo y me senté en su espalda, luego comencé a tirar su brazo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que por fin se lo rompí.

En cuanto a la otra, salte sobre su espalda antes de que se levantara y luego me pare sobre su pierna izquierda, e ignorando sus gritos de dolor salte sobre ella hasta romperla.

Me apresure a llegar al Sun Garden, llegue en poco tiempo, la herida no era muy grave así que no me preocupe mucho y solo me tire en mi cama, sin importarme manchar de sangre las sábanas.

Tú…no deberías simplemente acostarte...cuesta mucho limpiar las sábanas después…-dijo Hiroto que acaba de entrar- además…la herida podría infectarse.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte-no se infectara, esta bien, ni siquiera me duele.

¿Segura?- S e acerco a mí y me dio un suave toque en la herida.

¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa baka?- de verdad me había dolido.

¿Ves como si te duele? –dijo-deberías tener más cuidado, deja que te vende.

Ah…esta bien, pero no tengo vendas.

Yo tengo- saco una venda su bolsillo y se acerco a mí para vendar la herida.

¿Lo sabías?

¿Qué?

Que estaba herida…

M…-estuvo un rato en silencio- Si

¿Cómo lo sabías?- pregunte con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia.

Digamos…que…vi la pelea, si lo hice- dijo tranquilamente.

¿Por qué la viste? ¿acaso me estabas siguiendo? –Pregunte aun molesta- ¿Por qué no me ayudaste?

¿Querías ayuda?- pregunto- yo no vi que la necesitases…

¡Me apuñalaron, baka! Y tú te quedaste mirando como imbécil- dije- olvídalo, nadie necesitaba tu ayuda.

¿Y ahora porque estas enojada?- pregunto.

No estoy enojada.

Si lo estas- dijo terminando de vendar la herida- bien, me voy.

Tú…solo vete.

Ah, lo olvidaba ten-sacó una navaja de de su bolsillo y me la entrego- deberías tener cuidado Up tiene demasiadas amigas.

Esta navaja ¿por qué…? – pregunte al ver que era la navaja de Uo.

¿Creías que simplemente te habías tele transportado hasta aquí después de desmayarte?

¿También estuviste ahí? ¿eres un acosador o qué?

No lo soy, solo estaba preocupado por ti, lo único que haces es meterte en problemas, baaka.

Si no hubieras dicho lo ultimo no hubieras arruinado el momento- mascullé.

¿Eh?

Nada, olvídalo.

Bueno, me voy no olvides tener cuidado- dijo para después irse.

Fin cap. 1

_Fin! Espero que les haya gustado…em…estuve pensando y…el cap 2 mejor lo subiré completo ^.^ _

_Eso…Adiós! Sean felices _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Aquí el cap 2 :D  
como siempre espero que lo disfruten _

Cap. 2:

Desperté tirada en el piso, había tenido un extraño sueño donde un dinosaurio destruía el Sun Garden.

¿Qué rayos…? Bueno, siempre he tenido sueños raros.

No tenía nada que hacer, supuse que sería buena idea ir a clases, así que comencé a vestirme.

Maldición, había olvidado que estaba rota- dije buscando la blusa.

Comencé a revolver los cajones con la esperanza de que por arte de magia de magia apareciera una blusa nueva, estaba en eso cuando se abrió la puerta.

Kasu…- dijo Midorikawa al ver que no llevaba camiseta se sonrojo- lo…lo siento Kasumi-dice para luego irse.

Solo lo pase por alto y seguí buscando.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, pero no era Ryuu, era Hiroto, el solo cerro la puerta y se quedo ahí mirándome, lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

¿Qué?- le pregunte.

Nada- respondió calmadamente.

Deja de mirarme, baka- le conteste.

¿Por qué?

Pervertido-dije- fuera.

Toma- me dijo y me entrego una blusa- parece que la necesitas.

Ah, gracias, ahora puedes irte- le dije lo mas fríamente posible, sentía como si mi cara fuera a estallar, me puse rápidamente la blusa.

La blusa me quedaba enorme sobre todo de la parte del busto, vi que Hiroto no se iba y me lo quede mirando fijamente.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?-le pregunte.

Me dijiste que podía irme pero no quiero hacerlo-contesto.

Fuera- le dije y entonces comenzó a reír-¿Qué?

Plana-dijo riendo a carcajadas.

¿Qué?-sentí como un leve sonrojo asomaba en mis mejillas.

Plana -repitió riéndose-sabia que te quedaría grande.

Muy gracioso, baka ¿de quién es?

De Ulvida- sonrió.

Baka- le grite- si que te gusta burlarte de mí.

Si, es divertido.

Jodete, y sal de una vez de mi habitación.

Hai...hai…-dijo- ya vi lo que quería ver.

Tu…-dije sonrojada cuando se fue- algún día te matare…

Caminaba lo mas lento posible hacia la escuela, con la esperanza de perder unos cuantos minutos de clases.

¡Daimaru!- me detuvo el inspector- llega tarde.

Ah, lo siento- me disculpe, sin remordimiento alguno.

Quizás…pero…¿estoy aquí no?

Si, espero volver a verla pronoto, es preocupante que una alumna prácticamente no venga a clases.-dijo, se podría decir que él se preocupaba bastante por mí.

Bueno…-dije y entre.

Aguante solo las primeras horas de clases y luego Salí en medio de la clase de ingles, creo que era de inglés.

¡Daimaru!- me grito la profesora- la directora tiene que hablar con usted- no parecía enojada, de hecho, parecía increíblemente feliz.

Ah, está bien…ya voy- considere no ir pero podía ser algo interesante y tenía nada mejor que hacer.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunte entrando a la oficina de la directora.

Se dice con permiso señorita Daimaru.

Lo siento…-me disculpe.

Siéntese dijo mirándome fijamente.

Bien- dije- gracias, ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Quería decirle que usted será transferida a otra escuela.

¿eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunte muy sorprendida.

Tres de sus compañeras la acusaron de violencia.

La chica pescado y el dúo de idiotas- masculle.

¿Qué dijo?

Nada, lo siento.

Bien el tema de la violencia nos trajo problemas, tuve que usar mis influencias para evitar cargos contra usted y gaste mucho para que la aceptaran en Raimon.

¿Raimon?

Si, al ser una escuela pública no habría problemas con usted sea hurfana y no pueda pagar.

Secundaria Raimon, está bien acepto- Uo y su grupito de idiotas ya me las pagarían-ya podría dejar de usar el dinero e influencias de su marido- dije insolentemente.

¿Qué dice? No aceptare faltas de respeto, está usted expulsa…

Ya no soy alumna de esta escuela- la interrumpí y salí de ahí.

Salí de la escuela y comencé a pasear por los alrededores.

Pase unas horas caminando sin rumbo aun con el uniforme.

Entonces pase frente a la heladería Inazuma y ahí estaba Midorikawa, no lo pensé mucho y entre.

Ryuu-dije cuando llegue junto a él.

¿Eh estaba tan concentrado en su helado que no había notado mi presencia-Ah…hola Kasumi.

Hola le dije sonriendo- oye ¿recuerdas cuando rompiste mi lámpara? Creo que no te he cobrado.

Um, está bien, así no tendré que comprarte una nueva.

Bien-me sorprendió que accediera tan fácilmente, después de todo, el era Ryuu.

Pedí un enorme helado de chocolate y como Ryuu había terminado el suyo, aunque de mala gana compartí el mío con él.

Conversamos un rato mientras comíamos.

Vámonos-dijo Mido cuando terminamos.

¿Eh?¿no vas a pagar?

No tengo dinero.

Serás idiota…

Después de eso tuvimos que salir corriendo.

Baka- le dije cuando llegamos al Sun Garden.

Tú debiste preguntar si tenia dinero o no.

¿Quién rayos va a una heladería sin dinero?

Ah…no creo ser el único.

Bueno…supongo que ya no importa, ya estamos aquí- dije tranquilamente.

Seh- contesto igual de tranquilo…

Fin. Cap 2

_Ok! Ese fue el cap de hoy, espero les haya gustado..  
como siempre…inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah…blah… este cap salio algo mas aburrido, pero era necesario escribir todo lo que sale en el :3 supongo que el siguiente sera mejor._

_Ah, nunca digo cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo porque yo subo los capitulos solo cuando me da la gana y eso…ahora los subi seguido porque ya los tenia guardados, pero no aseguro que siga subiéndolos tan seguidos a partir de ahora._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, yo soy L (? eh…ignoren eso..

Aquí esta por fin , el capitulo 3 -.- me demore muuucho…mas de lo que esperaba, lo historia casi no avanza y esta aburrido (según yo) espero les guste! Si no les gusta….pues lastima…

_**Cap 3**_

Kasumi Daimaru- dije frente a la que ahora seria mi nueva clase- es un gusto…

Una chica levanto la mano y mano y supuse que quería hacer una pregunta.

Tú ¿Qué quieres?

¿Tu pelo esta teñido? Y ¡porque lo llevas corto?

Mi pelo siempre ha sido azul y lo llevo corto porque largo era demasiado molesto-algunas otras personas levantaron las manos- me canse, no quiero responder mas preguntas..

¿Por qué eres tan poco amable?- pregunto un chico que estaba sentado justo frente de donde estaba parada.

Dije que no respondería mas preguntas- dije golpeando su mes.

H-hai…-respondió asustado.

"_**Baka"**_

Señorita Dimaru ¿Por qué no esta usando su uniforme?- me pregunto la profesora.

No lo tengo- dije totalmente inexpresiva.

En dirección se lo entregaran…vaya rápido por favor.

Hai- dije y luego salí y comencé a pasear por la escuela en busca de la dirección.

Em…le dije a una chica que estaba mirando por la ventana- ¿sabes dond-…joder! Eres un chico!

Tú…ah… olvídalo, no eres la única que me confunde con un chico…

Lo siento..

¿Estás buscando la dirección?-pregunto mirando mi ropa-esta por alla ¿te acompaño?

Está bien- respondí.

Cuando caminábamos me distraje pensando en si tenía un ojo bajo su flequillo o escondia algo, entonces choque con una pared.

Que distraída- me ayudo a levantarme- ¿estás bien?

Perfectamente.

Que bueno…ah, si, yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta del 3-D, un gusto conocerte.

Soy Kasumi Daimaru del 1-B un gusto.

La oficina del director es esta, hasta luego- después se fue caminando distraído por el pasillo.

Con permiso- dije entrando a la oficina.

Pasa, eres Daimaru?

Seh…soy yo…

Bien, tu uniforme está ahí.

Bien, adiós.

Cuando salí me puse a mirar hacia todos lados en busca del baño.

El baño esta por allá-dijo una chica que apareció de la nada, era alta de pelo rojizo y largo, ojos de un color similar-deberías ser mas educada, ni si quiera te despediste de mi padre.

Ah, so…eres hija del director, algo asi como nanahikari.

¿A quien llamas nanahikari?

Ati- me burle.

Tu…-no escuche lo que dijo después porque ya estaba de camino al baño.

Llegue al baño aunque no pude amarrar el liston que se supone tenia que usar asi que solo lo guarde junto a la ropa en el bolso.

A la hora de salida me apresure a casa, en la salida me encontré con Ryuu.

Vine a buscarte- me sonrió- y no vine solo.

Hiroto estaba apoyado en la pared un poco mas adelante.

Hola…Hiroto.

Hola-dijo acercándose a nosotros-¿te encogiste?

¿Eh? ¿Oye que te pasa?

Chibi

No me digas chibi- salte- Idiota, no soy tan enana!

Bien, bien-puso su mano en mi cabeza sonriendo- si te encongiste.

Callate..

"_**Ese idiota…"**_

Después de eso fuimos juntos a casa…

_Bien! Eso fue el cap de hoy, espero les haya gustado :D tratare de escriir mas rápido el otro._

_Ah…se me olvidaba…IE no me pertenece y blah…blah…  
eso! Que estén bien por cierto…lo que esta escrito __**"así"**__ son los pensamientos de Kasumi_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Como esta? Espero bien, bueno aquí por fin el cap 4 *-* me tarde…lo hice Q_Q la inspiración escapaba de mi :c pero aquí esta…hice lo que pude_

_Como saben…Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y eso… _

Estaba tirada en mi cama, sin nada que hacer, como casi todos los días .No quería pasármela todo el tiempo tirada en la cama asi que me levante he me pare en el umbral de la ventana.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logre subir al techo, me senté tranquila mirando al techo…

Estaba distraída, mirando fijamente las estrellas, cuando escuche que aporreaban la puerta de mi habitación.

¡Daimaru!- bramaba la anciana dueña del orfanato.

Me apresure por bajar, mi suerte tuvo el ánimo de hacer que mi torpeza actuara, resbale…

-Un tiempo después (no estoy segura de cuanto)-

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con un perfectamente blanco techo del hospital, no estaba mucho ahí, normalmente no tenia lesiones graves como para terminar en el hospital.

Solté un suspiro, trate de sentarme pero un punzante dolor de cabeza me detuvo, volvi a acomodar mi cabeza sobre la cómoda almohada que estaba sobre mi cama.

No suspires frente a otras personas, es muestra de debilidad, si yo fuera un enemigo podrías estar estar muerta- dijo una suave voz desde un rincón de mi habitación, dirigí mi mirada a la fuente de la voz y me encontré con Hiroto mirándome fijamente.

Vez demasiada televisión ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a visitarte…¿no es obvio?

No, no lo es-dije fastidiada, mi humor estaba aun peor de lo común.

¿Te sientes mejor?

Ah, si- dije dándome cuenta de que mi brazo estaba enyesado- ah! Joder, que molestia -.

No te quejes tanto, pero deberías tener más cuidado

Pff…¿viniste a ver como estaba a joderme con que tuviera más cuidado? –pregunte insolentemente.

Bien…lo siento, me alegra que estés bien- me sonrió amablemente.

Gracias- dije sin devolverle la sonrisa.

Tan antipática como siempre-dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

Si-dije- ¿viniste solo?

Ryuu vino conmigo pero desapareció cuando entramos, ¿no te gusta que yo este aquí?

Ah, ya veo…

Se formo un silencio terriblemente incomodo, eso nos pasaba a menudo, los dos éramos increíblemente callados y nos costaba mantener una conversación, así que ninguno se molesto en romper el silencio.

Bueno, me voy…-dijo suavemente, se acerco a mi cama se inclinó sobre mi rostro y me beso en la frente- adiós Kiri-chan.

¿Q-q-q-que rayos acabas de hacer?-le pregunte totalmente sonrojada y muy nerviosa- espera…¿cómo me llamaste?

Olvídalo- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza- tu reacción fue muy graciosa- rio- Kiri-chan suena mucho más tierno.

Idiota, no me cambies de nombre…

Gomen, gomen- me sonrió- muy bien adiós.

Se fue y la habitación quedo en un silencio casi total por unos segundos hasta que Ryuu entro haciendo mucho ruido.

Kasumi-dijo alegremente- ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien, gracias- le dije.

Toma-dijo entregándome un helado y mostrándome una amplia sonrisa.

Helado- dije sonriendo-genial

Qué bueno que te guste.

Mientras comíamos tuvimos una animada conversación, todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía con Hiroto.

Oye ¿Hiroto te dijo algo?

Eh? ¿de que?- pregunte confundida ante esa extraña pregunta.

Nada, nada- me sonrió-creo que debo irme, adiós…

"_**¿Qué le pasa? Es una pregunta muy extraña…¿Qué podría haberme dicho Hiroto?"**_

No espero a que le respondiera y salió después de eso.

El doctor dijo que pasaría esa noche en el hospital y que podría salir al día siguiente por la mañana.

Bien! Es el fin de esta cap…no paso nada emocionante en este capitulo…pero hice lo que pude, les prometo emoción en el siguiente.

_El fic esa llegando al clímax y por ende al un inevitable final…creo que unos 2 o 3 mas…espero les haya gustado el capitulo *-* y me disculpo de nuevo por demorarme tanto -.-_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Que tal? Termine el capitulo bastante rápido esta vez y aquí esta :D

Por cierto…me di cuenta (bueno, me dijeron) que no he descrito bien a Kasumi y no se bien donde incluirla así que la escribiré aquí:

_-Kasumi es una chica baja, de pecho plano, pelo azul, ojos gris oscuro, piel no muy pálida ni muy oscura, en cuanto a su personalidad, es fastidiosa, se molesta con facilidad, nunca dice lo que realmente está pensando…su mente parece estar hecha un lio-_

Cap.5

A la mañana siguiente salí del hospital, aproveche eso como excusa para llegar tarde a clases…

Aguante las clases todo el día, pero no vale la pena hablar de eso, cuando Salí, me encontré con alguien conocido en la salida, no era Ryuu, ni Hiroto, era Uo, y no estaba sola, dos chicos la acompañaban.

¿Qué tal niñata?- salido burlonamente- ¿te la pasas bien en Raimon?

Mejor de lo que te gustaría- respondí insolentemente.

Ya veo, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?- se burlo- nanos divertiremos.

Que cobarde eres- entendí perfectamente que quería pelear, mejor dicho que quería que yo peleara con los dos estúpidos que la acompañaban-¿te da miedo enfrentarme sola?

Claro que no, pero parece que te dan miedo mis amigos- se burlo, me estaba molestando, sabía que quería provocarme, pero me molestaba mucho.

¿Miedo? Ja! Idiota- camine directamente hacia ellos, pero no comencé una pelea de inmediato solo seguí caminando y ellos me siguieron.

Espero que no intentes escapar,- se burlaba Uo mientras caminaba tras de mí.

Cállate-estaba harta de ella- me molestas, te da miedo enfrentarme sola y traes unos malditos amigos, la única niñata cobarde eres tu- me fastidio con facilidad, y solo verla me sacaba de mis casillas, quería escucharla pidiendo perdón y admitiendo su derrota, pero tenia que deshacerme de esos dos idiotas primero.

Llegamos a un callejón sin salida, tire mi bolso al piso y me voltee hacia ellos lista para pelear.

Si tienes miedo de pelear con los dos…-

Dije que te callaras.

Uno de esos tipos se abalanzo sobre mi y trato de empujarme, lo esquive fácilmente y le di un rodillazo en el estomago, después de eso me tomaron por la espalda sin dejarme mover los brazos, sin dudarlo le di un cabezazo, lo gre que me soltara aunque me maree un poco, parecía estar en una situación complicada…no…no lo parecía, estaba en una situación complicada, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme un montón.

Los dos estaban frente a mi, salte con la intención de patearle la cara a uno de ellos pero el otro me empujo de manera que coque de lleno contra la pared, golpeándome en mi brazo enyesado , lo que me causo un terrible dolor.

Me levante, mis piernas temblaban, pero definitivamente no perdería, se habían separado un poco el uno del otro asi que me acerque rápidamente a uno y lo patee en el estomago, luego lo golpee en la cara y salte para darle un rodillazo en la cara también, con esto se cubrió la cara, y comencé a pegarle repetidas veces en el estomago, sentí como el segundo chico se acercaba y me quite de en medio de forma que chocaron, cayendo los dos al piso.

Sonreí triunfante, al menos hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza me tiro al piso, no cerré los ojos, pero las piernas no me respondían, solo escuche la risa de Uo un rato.

¡Tonta! ¿creías que ganarías? – se burlaba- trataba de levantarme pero no me podía mover.

Escuche como los idiotas que la acompañaban se levantaban, el que había golpeado en la cara se acerco a mi, sentí su pie sobre mi pierna derecha, luego escuche el crujido de mis huesos rompiéndose y no pude evitar soltar alarido de dolor.

Estúpida- se reía Uo- eres patética.

No soporte, no se cómo pero me levante, trate de darle un puñetazo, di en el blanco, vi una expresión llena de terror grabada en su rostro, pero eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, por que volvi a caer al piso.

No creía que pudiera existir gente tan cobarde- escuche una voz conocida, no me tomo mucho reconocerla, era Hiroto-No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero es inevitable.

En un fugaz movimiento agarro a Uo por el cuello y la levanto , para luego tirarla fuertemente contra el piso, uno de los tipos se acerco a el y lo ataco lo tiro a piso y me pareció oír como sus huesos se rompían, creí que había sido mi imaginación, porque se levanto en seguida como si nada.

Tu le rompiste la pierna ¿no es así?-grito, nunca lo había visto gritar por lo que me sorprendí mucho-lo empujo contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara tan fuerte que lograba oír el sonido de los golpes tal cual como si fuera una película, escuche pasos de alguien corriendo, el otro idiota había escapado, solo cerré los ojos y antes de perder la conciencia escuche el sonido de algo cayéndose junto a mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos pude ver un techo conocido, era el techo del hospital….otra vez…

"_**Quizás yo si sea una idiota…era obvio que perdería"**_

No hice ningún esfuerzo por levantarme…solo me quede ahí.

Yo quería una vida normal ¿eso quería cierto? Pero lo quisiera o no me la pasaba metida en problemas, causando problemas a los demás…soy una idiota, si , lo soy…

Fin cap. 5

Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, y si no les gusta se pueden joder :3

Lo escribí muy rápido xD la inspiración llegaba no podía para de escribir xDD


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!aqui esta por fin…el capitulo 6 TT-TT lo siento…se que tarde muuuuucho!...pero tuve problemas con el internet...ademas de tener muy poco tiempo y aun menos inspiración…de verdad lo siento…  
me quedo muy corto y algo aburrido además de que tuve un corte de inspiración al final Q-Q_  
**Cap. 6**

Desperte en el hospital, supe enseguida que estaba ahí, ya lograba reconocer ese techo. Note una sensación extraña en mi pierna izquierda y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, vi que estaba cubierta por un grueso yeso y no me moleste en evitar un gemido de molestia.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos así que no lo recordé en seguida, de pronto a mi mente vinieron unas imágenes borrosas, en ella vi como Hiroto era derribado y como luego rompían su pierna.

Hiroto-dije en voz alta, no pude evitarlo, aunque sabia que el no escucharía lo llame.

Kasumi-fue la respuesta que obtuve por parte de Ryuu, no había notado su presencia hasta que hablo-tranquila. Hiroto esta perfectamente.

Ryuu- sonreí al escuchar sus palabras- me alegra saberlo.

¿Qué paso?-me pregunto poniéndose extrañamente serio.

¿De que hablas?

¿Por qué terminaron asi?

Ah…bueno, lo que paso fue que…¿conoces a Uo? Esa chica que pelea con todo el mundo y mando un chico al hospital hace unos meses…bueno, tuve unos problemas con ella, entonces ella y sus malditos amigos quiesieron darme una paliza y por suerte no Sali tan mal, en realidad….fue gracias a Hiroto, el llego y trato de ayudarme- dije tristemente- ¿Cómo esta su pierna?

Esta bien, no tan bien…se curara en 3 meses

¿Quién nos trajo? Digo, estábamos en la calle y luego no recuerdo nada hasta ahora

Yo los encontré, llame una ambulancia y ahora están aquí, te darán de alta mañana, puedes pasear por el hospital ¿quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? Ya es hora de almorzar y tengo hambre-dijo

Vale- sonreí

Fuimos a dar una vuelta y comimos unos dulces de una maquina, luego le pedi que me acompañara a visitar a Hiroto pero se negó.

No- dijo secamente- Hiroto esta durmiendo…creo, deberia estarlo, si quieres puedes ir a visitarlo mañana.

Ah, joder- me queje-tengo que hablar con el, por favor, por favor- pedi.

Tu…-me miro fijamente y dudo unos minutos- ah, esta bien-cedio finalmente.

Sonreí había sido mucho mas fácil de lo que creía. Midorikawa me acompaño hasta la puerta de una habitación pero se fue diciendo que tenia que irse.

Respire hondo,abri la puerta y entre…solo para encontrarme con una habitación vacia ¿Acaso Ryuu me había mentido?..me parecía difícil de creer , no estaba enojada, estaba algo cansada, caminar con yeso es realmente agotador, me sente en la cama y mire por la ventana, estaba nublado, las primeras lluvias del año se acercaban y eso me ponía feliz.

¿Oh? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me voltee rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Hiroto-¿tanto me extrañaste?

¿Extrañarte? ¡ja! solo vine a disculparme…

¿Disculparte?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado- ¿Por qué?

Es que…..por mi culpa saliste herido, si yo no me hubiera puesto a pelear…..lo siento- me parecía que era la primera vez que me disculpaba sinceramente con alguien, pero sentía que estaba bien.

Si me pasara algo realmente grave… ¿llorarías por mí?

Baka…no lloraría por ti…ni en broma derramaría una sola lagrima por ti-me burle- solo…deja de seguirme, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño por mi culpa...

Acaricio mi cabeza mientras reía suavemente, me sentí muy bien, él si que sabía ser amable.

No te preocupes-me sonrió-no volverá a pasar…

Me quede tranquila con eso, así que me despedí y me fui.

Quizás no debí creerle cuando dijo que no volvería pasar algo así….

**Fin cap 6**

_Bien…ese fue el….creo que quedan unos 2 caps mas… .-. ya estoy trabajando en el siguente Q-Q hare todo lo posible por subirlo pronto…lo prometo.._

_Adios…eh…espero les haya gustado_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! aqui el cap 7 :3 lo termine rápido (creo) estoy enferma en casa, así que tengo un montón de tiempo libre -.- la verdad no tenia animo de escribir pero entonces la inspiración me ataco (? escribí un montón de cosas _ pero tengo que ordenar las ideas antes del siguiente cap...me di cuenta de que Midorikawa era un inútil D: xDD hice lo mejor que pude y creo que quedo bien, espero que les guste!**  
Cap 7**_

Dormí tranquilamente, sin despertar una sola vez.

Al día siguiente me dieron de alta, quería esperar a Hiroto, pero decidi no insistir, Ryuu fue a buscarme, así que nos fuimos juntos, acompañados de un incomodo silencio, era tarde, ya estaba anocheciendo, así que caminábamos a paso rápido.

Kasu-me dijo de repente deteniéndose-

¿Pasa algo?- pregunte deteniéndome también y volteándome hacia él.

No pasa nada- respondió desviando la mirada.

¿Ah? Últimamente estas actuando muy raro-dije buscando su mirada y por un segundo me pareció ver un leve robos en sus mejillas.

Lo, es verdad, no es verdad.

Hey, díselo, dile que te gusta-escuche una voz conocida detrás de mi.

Me volví hacia donde se escuchaba la voz y me encontré con Uo, esa idiota no se cansaba de fastidiar, aunque al menos ahora estaba sola.

Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto enfadado Ryuu- no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Entonces note, que ella estaba sosteniendo una barra de metal en su mano, se avalñanzo sobre nosotros y Midorikawa me ayudo a esquivar el ataque, la pierna rota era bastante problemática, terminamos tirados en el piso, el algo lejos de mi, ella lo ignoro completamente y me ataco de nuevo, no pude moverme y no podría defenderme con el brazo roto, cerré los ojos, sentí algo caliente salpicar en mi cara, pero no sentí dolor alguno, abrí los ojos y vi a Ryuu tirado en el piso con la cabeza cubierta de sangre, lo que me había salpicado, era su sangre. La ira me lleno pero no fui capaz de levantarme, me había torcido el pie antes sano.

¡Ryuu!- brame- ¡maldita!

Je, el pequeño niño se sacrifico por ti- se burlo.

¡No te atreva a burlarte de el!-grite desde el piso.

Uo, volvió a levantar su arma y ahora si me prepare para el impacto, solo escuché golpes, abrí los ojos asustada de que estuviera golpeando a Ryuu, pero me sorprendió lo vi, Uo estaba tirada en el piso cubierta de sangre, con una herida en la cabeza y temblando de lo que yo suponía era dolor y miedo mezclados y Midorikawa estaba parado frente a ella sosteniendo lo que antes era el arma de Uo.

Ryuu-susurre y no se como pero me levante justo a tiempo para evitar que la golpeara de nuevo- no lo hagas, por favor- me aterraba la idea de que Ryuu se convirtiera en un asesino.

Pareció salir de un trance y soltó la barra que cayo al piso junto a ella.

No te atrevas a hacerle daño otra vez, perra-grito y la pateo en el estomago.

Déjala- le pedí y después me dirigí a Uo- Tu…no vuelvas a meterte conmigo…eres una cobarde, heriste a mis amigos y eso jamás te lo perdonare, si alguien se deshará de ti, seré yo- dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella termino inconsciente y no nos tomamos la molestia de quitarla del camino, camino al orfanato seguía sorprendida por la actuación de Midorikawa.

Estuviste increíble-le dije.

¿tú crees?- pregunto sonriéndome.

Si, fue genial.

Fue porque trato de golpearte…no quiero que vuelvan a golpearte y hare lo posible por evitarlo.

Muchas gracias- le sonreí amablemente.

Por cierto…lo que ella dijo es verdad, lo que dijo cuando llego.

Ya veo…esta bien- no recordaba lo que había dicho pero suponía que estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos no fuimos a mi habitación , como siempre la anciana encargada no estaba vigilando la entrada, al entrar me fije en su herida.

No es grave, pero no debiste dejar que te golpearan- le increpe.

No podía dejar que te golpearan- respondió.

Y estoy agradecida, pero debes tener más cuidado, dije sentándome a su lado con un botiquín en las manos.

Oye- en cuanto levante la mirada, el acerco su rostro y junto sus labios con los míos, besándome tiernamente. Una parte de mi estaba molesta y quería sacarlo a patadas de la habitación pero la otra quería continuar sintiendo ese suave cosquilleo que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y entro Hiroto, lo que hizo que nos separáramos.

Veo que interrumpo algo- dijo fríamente y se fue cerrando de un portazo.

Solo entonces reaccione y comencé a gritarle a Ryuu.

¡Eres un idiota!¿ qué crees que haces?

Tu…dijiste que estaba bien.

¿De qué hablas? nunca dije eso imbécil, le grite- ¡ahora vete!

Dudo un momento pero termino saliendo cuando me vio tomar una lámpara que luego lanze contra la pared.

**Fin cap7**

****_Eso fue .-. espero les haya gustado...me costo demasiado escribirlo, por que las ideas me invadían y no sabia que escribir ._. bueno...este es el resultado -.-  
espero poder subir el siguiente pronto :3 ojala les haya gustado n.n _


	9. Chapter 9

Hol?! uwu de verdad...me disculpo por la tardanza :c esta vez fue mucha T-T de verdad lo siento...pero me costo un monton escribir a demas de varios problemas con el inter :ccc

Bueno...aqui esta (^-^) espero les guste aun que me que do un poco raro xd

/¿_Cómo fue que todo termino asi? Un terrible dolor llenaba mi pecho, el cual antes consideraba vacio, mientras al mismo tiempo, gruesas lagrimas recorría mi rostro/_

Han pasado 2 días desde que Ryuu me besó , no le he dirigido la palabra desde entonces…y Hiroto…a él ni siquiera lo he visto en todo este tiempo, me da miedo que ahora me odie.

¿Por qué te odiaría?- una voz dentro de mi mente interrumpió el flujo de mis pensamientos.

Cierto…no tenia porque odiarme, ni siquiera tenía motivos para estar enojado, no lograba entender nada.

Salí de mi habitación y, no se si involuntariamente o no, pero me dirigí a la habitación de Hiroto y golpee la puerta, al no recibir respuesta le llame por su nombre, intente unas cuantas veces más, pero no respondió así que desistí y me fui.

Tres días después de eso seguía sin saber nada de Hiroto, ya me estaba preocupando, tenia miedo de que le hubiera sucedido algo. Me deshice de todo mi enojo con Ryuu y le pregunte sobre él, solo me dijo que el tampoco tenía idea y note que también estaba bastante preocupado.

Mi preocupación solo iba en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba y Hiroto seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Estúpido-le masculle al aire y me dormí.

Al día siguiente saliendo de la escuela me encontré con Uo.

_**¿Acaso nunca se cansara de molestar?  
**_

Hola pequeñita-sonrió burlonamente al saludarme.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunte insolentemente.

Oh…¿estas enojadita? ¡je! Y yo que venía a decirte algo sobre ese pelirrojo.

¿Qué paso con Hiroto?-le pregunte casi desesperada.

Así que su nombre es Hiroto-rió-ahora debe estar retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

¿Qué le hiciste? Dime donde esta ¡!ahora!-le grite.

No te lo dir…-no termino de negarse cuando recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de mi parte, justo después la tire al piso y pise su cuello.

¡Si me lo dirás-grite aun más fuerte que la vez anterior.

Es-esta…bien-dijo entrecortadamente, note cierto terror en su mirada-en…en el te-terreno vacio cerca de su escuela.

Me fui corriendo justo cuando un profesor se acercaba corriendo, seguro que para detenerme.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar y ahí vi a Hiroto tirado en medio de un charco de sangre, rodeado de 4 imbéciles, con los ojos cerrados y me pareció que no respiraba.

Hiroto- grité y corrí hacia allí.

Golpee a un tipo y le quite el fierro que sostenía, luego le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

Nosotros…¡Nosotros no queríamos matarlo! –gritaron los demás y se fueron corriendo.

K…Kasumi…-ese débil susurro de su voz me detuvo.

Hi-Hiroto-grite-y me arrodille junto a el, quedando cubierta de sangre-Hiroto-tartamudee siniendo un terrible y molesto nudo en la garganta.  
Kasumi- sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

¡Hiroto!- grite y llame desesperadamente una ambulancia.  
Los 5 minutos que tardaron en llegar se me hicieron eternos, además de que termine yo también encerrada en una habitación del hospital, porque creían que yo tenía una crisis de pánico.  
Estuve sentada un rato en la cama hasta que una enfermera abrió la puerta.

Le traigo su medici…-no termino de hablar porque la empuje y salí corriendo, corrí a la recepción donde pregunte en que habitación estaba Hiroto.

Habitación 304 piso 3-me dijo secamente sin siquiera mirarme.

En menos de un minuto llegue, y entre sin tocar, el estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo, me acerque rápidamente y me senté junto a él.

Kasumi…-me sonrió- ¿estás bien?

Claro que estoy bien, tonto, lo siento.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – se extrañó.

A esos tipos los envió Uo…y los envió por mí, si nunca hubiera peleado con ella esto no hubiera pasado.

No me importa si es tu culpa o no- dijo sentándose.

Oye, no te sientes, me preocupe un poco.

No te preocupes, esa bien, ahora entiende, lo que paso no fue tu culpa ¿bien? No te quiero volver a oír decir eso – se puso algo serio al decirlo.

Yo…..ah, está bien –me resigne, no quería discutir con él en ese momento.

Cambiando de tema…hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Te gusta Ryuu?

Ryuu…claro que no, lo que paso fue…

Ya veo-dijo sin dejarme terminar- entonces puedo decirlo sin problemas, Kasumi, tú…me gustas.

¿Q-que?-me sonroje notoriamente- y-yo…

Te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas-sonrió.

Claro que no- me sonroje aun mas y baje la mirada.

Tú…¿no sientes lo mismo por mi?

La verdad no lo se…

Recordé lo preocupada que estuve por el, lo mucho que me enoje cuando Uo me dijo que le había hecho algo…¿era posible? ¿era posible que de verdad yo….yo sintiera algo por Hiroto?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí sus labios juntarse con los mios, mi mente se puso en blanco, me sentí flotando en un tibio aire y un agradable calor recorría todo mi cuerpo para terminar en mis mejillas.

Hiroto…-susurre cuando por fin nos separamos-

Kasumi…-me sonrió-

Por instinto me aleje un poco, siempre he sido así, no me iba a acercar tanto tan rápido.

Escuché una fea tos y luego el pitido de la maquina que toma el pulso, me voltee a ver a Hiroto, se había desmayado. En menos de 5 minutos llegaron varios doctores y unas cuantas enfermeras, y yo, fui arrastrada fuera de la habitación.  
Ya no…no se puede hacer nada –es cuche la voz de un doctor a través de la puerta.  
Crei que mi percho se partiría del dolor….gruesas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro…y me sente en el piso abrazando mis rodillas…¿Por qué paso esto? Creo que nunca llegare a entenderlo…

Quisiera poder deshacerme en llanto, para poder ser una lagrima que recorra tu rostro  
Si tan solo pudieras al menos llorar….

FIN

Eso fue - espero les haya gustado xd y disculpen las faltas de ortografia y otros cuantos errores _ ultimamente he dormido muy poco :c y cuasta encontrar los errores cuando es uno quien escribe xd bueno...eso! espero les haya gustado y me disculpo otra vez por la tardanza uwu


End file.
